Be Back in a Flash
by jolteonssoul
Summary: The Flash but in an alternate universe where everything is more dangerous.
1. Intro

My name is Barry Allen. I'm the fastest man alive. I was struck by lightning on the night that the particle accelerator Harrison Wells built, but you know the story. Now I fight super villains with my team. There's Caitlin Snow, she's a biochemist, and she helps me heal after battles. Speaking of healing, I can heal extremely fast... Sorry, getting off track. There's my best friend Cisco, he's into mechanics and gadgets. He works the science behind everything. Then there is Harrison Wells, he's the mean supervisor, but he can't know we call him that, it's not meant to be mean, more of a joke. The real story starts when the first meta-human shows up.


	2. Resonance of the Souls

"Barry?" I heard as I sped into the control room if the old Star Labs laboratory that we now use as our base of operations. It was Caitlin. I couldn't help notice how her perfect brown hair falls down to her shoulders. STOP IT! I yell at myself in my mind. She's probably not over Ronnie yet. I hear her again.  
>"Barry!"<br>"Huh?" I moan to put on a mask of confusion so she is not suspicious.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"Yeah just really tired. What's the matter?"  
>She turns to her computer and starts typing furiously.<br>"You've fought a few meta-humans before but this guy," she pauses for a brief moment. "He is emitting so much dark energy that we can pick him up on devices that can barely find normal meta-humans." I'm not going to lie. I got slightly scared when she said that, but I remembered that I have been doing this for three months, there's nothing I can't handle if I can run at Mach 1.1. "Be carefully Barry." She says with a little worry in her voice. "You've never faced someone this powerful before."  
>"I know Caitlin. I need to go before he potentially hurts some one."<br>"Then run." She barely finishes fee sentence before I sprint off. I get down the block before I run back to the lab.  
>"Where is he?" I ask<br>The corner of Hamilton Way and the river on top of a warehouse." Replied Cisco. I dash off again.

I arrive on the scene to what looks like an ordinary moment. Nothing's out of place. Unfortunately I listen a little closer and I hear him yelling. "I want power! I need it!" Is shudder a little as his Raspy voice projects down to where I am standing and where a happy couple are sitting enjoying a mid-night picnic.

I run up the wall and I see him. He looks like a normal man in his mid-thirties. He has a weird sense of style though. He is wearing a yellow jumpsuit. Then I notice his gray hair. "What do you want?" He asks. I hear the impatience in his voice. To be completely truthful wit scares me a little. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"  
>I try to reason with him. Caitlin says not to resort to violence, I try to but the other meta-humans make it so hard to be calm.<br>"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that you shouldn't be up here."  
>"I'll get down, sorry." He got off the roof much to my surprise. I watched him go home and he didn't do anything risky, suspicious, or frightening.<p>

I ran back to STAR Labs to see that everyone was worried. "What the hell Barry?" yelled Caitlin. I was very confused.  
>"What did I do this time?"<br>"What did you do?" Caitlin's face got rather angry. I looked at Cisco and Harrison but they avoided eye contact with me. "You turned off your communication device and your machine that checks you vitals!"  
>"The com-dev and the portable doc." Interrupted Cisco. Harrison gave him a look as if to say 'don't piss her off anymore'.<br>"I didn't do that."I stammered.  
>Now Caitlin was looking confused. Truth be told, it was kind of cute. She walked up to me and slapped me. "Don't lie to me!" She yelled. However attractive she was at that time, I couldn't take it any more. I ran out.<p>

Time had passed and it was about an hour after midnight when I decided to see if anyone was still at the lab.

When I got back I saw Cisco had left and so did dr. Wells. Caitlin was still there. She was crying in the corner.  
>"Are you alright Caitlin." She looked up at me and ran towards me. When she got close I could see that no makeup had ran and she looked exactly the same. She didn't wear makeup. In my opinion, that made her even prettier. She hugged me tightly. When she pulled away I was a little sad but I looked into her eyes and we both blushed. 'I am so glad that I am wearing this mask' I thought to myself.<br>"I believe you."she said to me, still sobbing a little. I wiped a tear off of her cheek.  
>"Thank you Barry."<br>"For what."  
>"Being alive." I blushed even more.<p>

I thought that was as close to a relationship with Caitlin I was ever going to get, after all I'm no Ronnie. I was wrong.

Caitlin was packing her things up, so I went into the fridge to get a snack. I found a burger, took off my mask, and sat at my table and ate. When Caitlin was all packed up I was on my third bacon-cheeseburger. She stood beside me.  
>"Thank you, Barry." She leaned down and kisses the top off my head before she walked out.<p>

I stood there not doing anything except thinking for a long time. That was the first time that a girl had kissed me with the exception of my mom and my "sister" Iris.

I finally got home and fell asleep. Throughout work that day I could only think about Caitlin if I wasn't being nerdy. Joe asked if I was alright so I lied and said yes.

I went to STAR Labs for What Cisco calls "Flash time." I got back and Caitlin called me over to her desk. "Please, Barry, forget what happened last night." I barley had. Time to process her statement before she hit me with another statement. "The meta- human from last night came up again." I ran to the class cage and put on my costume.  
>"Where is he Caitlin?"<br>"On the same building as last night, but I'm coming with you."  
>"NO! I don't want you to get hurt."<br>"I won't," she said almost to calmly, "I'll be on a different building." I knew that there was no reasoning with Caitlin so I agreed.

I got on top if the building looking across the street to see Caitlin on a fire escape watching me from a nearby building. I saw what the meta-human could do there. He could shoot lightning. "You..." He growled at me as he shot a bolt at me. It was easy to dodge. The lightning wasn't lightning at all. It appeared to be a slow moving current of electricity.

I ran in for a punch that he dodged with ease. He flicked me sending currents through my body. I pulled away running away so I could get a running start. I saw Caitlin recording the fight on her phone, but I wasn't the only one to notice. I heard the man yell "HOW DARE YOU RECORD 'THE CURRENT!" He pointed at Caitlin and a bolt of electricity struck her.  
>"NO!" I screamed. I couldn't stand to see the woman I love be hurt. I admit it, I love her. I ran at the bastard and threw the single strongest punch that I have ever thrown in my life. I made contact with his ribs and heard several cracks and crunches as he fell down unconscious, or dead. I felt for his pulse, it was there.<p>

I ran over to Caitlin. I saw a hole in her white wool sweater. The area around it was stained red with blood. I checked her pulse, it was also there.

*LATER*

"The Current" was safely secured in a a makeshift prison under the particle accelerator, in a cell labeled 001. I stood by Caitlin's bed for a while waiting for her to wake up. Three hours past midnight she sat up and said, "Where am I?" I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. After a second she kissed me back. After a couple more seconds of the best minute of my life we pulled apart. "Barry?" She asked  
>"Caitlin, do you want to go out on a date with me?"<br>"I thought you'd never ask."

_Author's note: Hi guys, thanks for reading this excessively long chapter. If you do not like the length of the chapter please review and tell me. If there are five more people who want shorter chapters than not, I will make them shorter. Unlike most writers, FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. - jolteonssoul_


	3. High School Sucks and it Still Does

It's 7:30 at night on a chilly September night. There were no crimes today done by any meta-humans, nor was there any need for me to go to work, therefore I was home all day. I tried to get my mind off tonight by listening to one of Harrison's old lectures, that didn't work. I was about to call Cisco for some billiards of ping pong, but I realized that he would mock me about tonight. I even played three hours of Animal Crossing, my favorite game, but I still threw up after out of sheer nervousness because of tonight. I apologize for rambling again, I'm just so nervous. The big thing that is happening in 15 minutes that I keep referring to is my first date with anyone. Caitlin is the one that I am going out with.

I hear my doorbell ring, I set it to 1812 overture. She's early and I panic. It takes me a good minute or so to get do the door and when I get there Caitlin is laughing at my doorbell. "Hello Caitlin"  
>"Barry... How did you get the doorbell to do the 1812?"<br>"One $99 doorbell and one $.99 app." She smiles at my "joke" and asks to use my bathroom. She apparently had a lot of water today.

She's a girl, so naturally I had to wait a few minutes. When she was finally ready I stood up off of my couch and asked if she was ready to go. "Ready if you are."  
>"Let's go."<p>

We decided on the Italian restaurant "Francinno's last night, which just happened to be both of our favorite restaurant. It is only a half mile from my house so we walked there.

We didn't pass that many people considering it was almost 8:00 on a Saturday night in Central City, but there was one group waiting outside the movie theater next door to Francinno's that were a little off. The group was fully composed of females. They were all obviously rich and standing in a circle with a tall blonde leader of sorts in the middle. Caitlin cussed and his behind me on the opposite side of the group of girls. "What's wrong?"  
>"Those are the Beaker Street Girls." She said. She looked almost scared, as if they had a forbidden power or a painful virus.<p>

The girl in the middle of the circle overheard her. She spoke in a voice that was distinctly British with a hint of arrogance. "I know that voice. Caitlin, come out from where you are hiding. I won't bite." Shaking, Caitlin stepped into the street illuminated by neon signs and advertisements for new moves. "Hello Christy."  
>"You remember me from high school?"<br>"Yes Christy. How could I forget the girl who made my life so miserable I wanted to kill myself everyday."  
>"It was only playful teasing."<br>"You were a bully."  
>"Yes, I suppose you could call me that."<br>"Good bye." said Caitlin. She seemed like she wanted to get out of this conversation fast, and I couldn't blame her.  
>"I know why you want to leave," said the Brit. "Your embarrassed because you are still as ugly as ever."<br>Caitlin started to cry and I have had enough of this girl. I step in front of Caitlin "Leave her alone!"  
>"What are you?" Christy asked. "Her boyfriend?"<br>"Actually, yes I am."  
>"You must have been so desperate." Before she even finished her sentence I cracked. I punched her in the cheek with a right hook. "How dare you hit me!" She slapped me across the face and kicked me in the nuts. I was on the floor in a second. "That's what you get" she said as she spat her gum onto my shirt and walked into the theatre with her friends giggling along side her, some giving me an extra kick in the gut. I looked at the clock knowing I was going to pass out from the pain, it was 8:01.<p>

"Barry, Barry!" Caitlin is yelling at me, I think.  
>"What?" I groan as I sit up on the street where I was beat up. It's 9:30 at night according to the clock.<br>"Barry, are you alright?"  
>I get up slowly but I try to mask my pain.<br>"I'm fine." I lie to her. I felt fine until I stood up and felt my groin remain sore. I honestly think that today couldn't get any worse. Christy walked out of the theatre.  
>"I see your still here, do you want more?" She smirks at me.<br>"Leave him alone!" Caitlin yells at her. I haven't heard Caitlin yell at anyone without immediately apologizing for overreacting.  
>"Look at you, trying to stand up to me." Christy laughs. "It's adorable. I am more powerful and more beautiful than you will ever be."<br>"You're wrong." I say. I didn't tell myself to. I wasn't thinking. I just started talking. "She's more beautiful than you even after she's cried. She's been crying and no makeup is present on her face stating that she doesn't use make up and she's still more beautiful than you. She's smarter, and in general a better person than you can ever dream to be."

I can't see Caitlin because she is still in front of me, but I can tell that she is blushing from the amount of compliments that I have to her. "BEAT THEM UP!" Christy yells at her gang.  
>My only reaction to those words is instinct to me by now. I tell Caitlin to hold on as I pick her up and run away. I want running at speed I would if I was dressed in red but I run faster than the gang.<p>

Once we get to my home I gently set Caitlin down on the couch and I sit next to her. "Big Bang Theory is on," she says. "Do you like that show?"  
>"Yeah." She picks up the remote on the table and presses 2. "Caitlin, Would you like anything to drink or eat?"<br>"Actually, yes. We did miss dinner after all."  
>"Alright then," I say. "Keep watching television, I'll go in the kitchen and cook."<p>

45 minutes later I walk into the living room with two plates of Parmesan Crusted Chicken and Linguine. I put the plates on the coffee table with two glasses of water. "Eat up." Looking down at her she appears to be sleeping. "Caitlin, wake up." I say. I tried to sound gentle, but my wake up call was to quiet. I grab her shoulder and shake her a little. "Caitlin."  
>"What?"<br>"I made dinner."  
>"Thank you very much." The Big Bang Theory is finished and Two and a Half Men is on. Caitlin picks up the remote and changes it to the news. "I hate that show," she comments.<br>"Why?"  
>"I hate Charlie Sheen."<p>

The next day after my hours at the police office were finished I strolled down to STAR Labs to hang out with Caitlin, Cisco, and Harrison. After a hour or so of small talk Cisco started to walk towards the suit.  
>"Cisco?" Caitlin asks as he grabs the suit and throws it at me. He responded as he put on his headset and said that there was a bank robbery at the main SCS Bank. After butting on the suit I ran outside and tapped the symbol on my ear. I got to the bank to find that the door to the vault is a block away. Exiting the building with a bag filled with money is Christy. "Stop," I yell. She turns around and throws the bag at me. I dodge it and it hits the wall behind me breaking several bricks. "She has super strength!"<br>"Try to wear her out." I hear Caitlin say back at STAR Labs. Christy grabbed a lamp post near by and ripped it from the cement. She grunted as she swung the post like a sword almost as if she was getting tired. After a few more minutes of her swinging, Cisco's rambling, and my dodging, Christy dropped the post. After that she fell to her knees and passed out. We won.

I brought Christy back to the prison and put her in the cell next to the crazy electricity man whose super villain name I momentarily forgot. He zapped the glass in my direction. "Sup' sparky." I walk outside to see Harrison outside the his room, he sleeps here. "Another day, another crime," He says as he enters his room. I go back into the main room and eat another meal. Once I'm done I go over to Caitlin. "Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight."<p>

Hi everyone, I was a little disappointed at how this chapter turned out, but I have a really good idea for the next chapter. If you have an idea for a meta-human (could be name, powers, or both) leave it in a review. Also, There is a poll on my author page (I don't know the official term for the page) about what the next fic i'm doing will be about. As always FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. - bye


	4. Return of Snark

Barry ran into the room at full speed, which thanks to training is now at a solid mach 2. Cisco looked at him as he entered. "that" he paused, "was fast as heck." Barry smiles as he unmasked himself and kissed Caitlin on the top of her head. He was spayed in the face by Harrison with a spray bottle that rested in the cup holder of his wheelchair.

"What was that for?" he yelled at Harrison with Cisco and Caitlin laughing at him from their desks.

"It's negative reinforcement." Harrison responded innocently. "When you or Caitlin display some instance of hormones, I will spray you."

"The correct term is positive reinforcement." Barry said wiping the last droplets of of his head. "Positive punishment is when you punish a subject by introducing a negative variable when the subject does something undesirable. Negative reinforcement is when you take away a positive variable from the subject until the subject dos the desired action or shows the desired behavioral patterns."

"NNNNEEEERRRRDDDD!" Cisco screamed as everyone else laughed.

The next day At an unknown location two mystery men were discussing future plans. "I hate that man." the first one said to the other, slightly fatter one.

"Who?"

"The Streak, The Man in Red, The Flash."

"Oh, him."

"Yes him ,Mick some brains you got yourself there."

"Lay off Lennie, can I call you Lennie?"

"Fine, whatever. We still need to do something about that Flash guy."

"Yeah, but what."

"He's got teammates to, doesn't he." They both looked at each other with a devilish smile as they went back to their target practice with their heat and cool guns.

The next day Caitlin was at the grocery store, she hasn't cooked in a long time, but Barry was coming over that night and she was determined to cook a semi-decent meal for her boyfriend. She had just put the groceries in the trunk of her old 1955 t bird that used to be her dads when she noticed the thunder in the distance. She closed the trunk and was unaware of the two men that followed her through the store and into the parking lot. The first few raindrops started to fall when she tried to open the door to the car and it was frozen shut by a blast from the cold gun fired by Leonard Snart. Caitlin's screams of fear were quietly silenced by Mick's hand covering her mouth and shoved her in the back of the trunk of their car.

Meanwhile, a civilian was watching this whole thing play out, after Mick and Leonard left with Caitlin she called the police.

Ten minutes later while chilling with Iris he got a call from Joe. "Barry."

"What?"

"Snark is back."

"What, where."

"Georgino's super market."

"I'll be right there." he hung up his phone and looked at Iris. "Police stuff, I need to go, bye." he said before he ran off at normal human speed.

"Wha- oh. never mind." Iris said alone in the room.

Barry, once out of range of anyone's vision he used his speed to reach 300 meters per second. he was at the store in under 4 minutes. once he saw the crime scene he screamed out loud. "THOSE JERKS!" except he didn't really say jerks, but you can substitute you favorite insult. Joe walked up to Barry.

"You recognize the victim?"

"Y... yeah." Barry said between sobs. "They... they took Caitlin."

"Oh... Barry, I'm so sorry."

"I'll find those men, I'll super speed all over them."

Barry ran back to STAR Labs. Upon arrival Cisco saw the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Barry, did you get a bug in your eye."

"They have Caitlin." Cisco got serious immediately.

"Who?"

"Captain Cold and Heat Wave."

"Speaking of them I know how to beat them, the two guns are exact opposites so you need to make them cross the streams Ghostbusters style."

The computer monitor turned black. "What the hell?" Barry said. then a ransom video popped up.

Leonard was talking and Mick was holding Caitlin with in the background with a gag in her mouth. Leonard spoke "Hello Flash, Tonight at eight o' clock. Meet me on Peterson and Tibs. Don't be late." he said as he pointed at Caitlin with his gun.

It's Jolteonssoul, if you haven't please check out my Scorpion fanfiction titled The Sting of the Scorpion, it's a Walter/Paige fic, so if you don't like it that's alright, don't go check it out. Also I have a poll on my account. Finally, I switched to third person because it is just easier to write. As always, flames are allowed. -bye. P.S. leave a review with any original villain ideas for chapter 6.


	5. Heat and Cold

Snark looked at the clock on the wall, then his partner, Mick Rory, then back at the clock. The clock beeped when it hit 6:00, then Leonard Snark went to take a nap. "Hey, Mick." Leonard said. "What do you want?" His partner said while staring at their prisoner.

She was bound to a chair with a cloth in her mouth acting as a makeshift gag. She was dressed like she was going into the cold, with her trench coat still tied up. She looked exactly like when she was abducted by them several hours ago. Her name, Caitlin Snow. She is Barry Allen's Girlfriend and the Flash's partner who stays back in the lab with the other members of the team, Cisco and Harrison Wells. Right now, she was being used as bait so her captors can defeat her boyfriend. Mick came up to her. "Comfortable?" he asked. she tried cussing at him but her gag prevented her from achieving her goal. He smirked. "We're gonna kill the Flash." he walked over to a shelf approximately 10 feet in front of her. "And you're gonna see it all on video. What do you say about that?"

He removed the gag from Caitlin's mouth. "Leave him out of this!" she spat at the burnt man by her side.

"What? How noble. Is he your boyfriend or something?" It was dark so he couldn't see her blush when she denied it, but she did. Mick put the gag back. "Whatever. We'll be back soon." He walked away than paused. He looked back at her and said, "With the Flash's corpse." This statement made Caitlin shake in anger trying to break her bonds. She stopped because if she broke loose, what would she do. These two men could easily overpower her.

The alarm buzzed, it was 7:50. Snark checked the bondings one last time before he left with Mick. They arrived at the location of the fight that they specified earlier, the Flash wasn't there. "He's late," Mick grunted.

"Calm down, Leonard snapped. He's not late. It's only 7:55." He barely finished his statement before a red hist came flying out of nowhere and connected with his jaw.

Mick yelled. "What the fu-" before the same fate befell him like his partner.

Leonard regathered himself and shot at the streak. His shot was easily dodged. he sped at Snark at what Cisco, back at the base, noticed was a record speed for Barry. Barry stops directly in between Captain Cold, and Heat Wave. they both alternated firing, and Barry was missed every time. Leonard grunted as several fists made contact with his chest and face. Captain Cold saw his Golden opportunity putting the tip of his gun to Barry's stationary chest, and shot. Barry ran the microsecond Leonard's finger started to pull the trigger. By the time the blast had started Barry was gone.

The shot was going straight at Mick. Heat Wave stuttered and got scared, so he shot the shot. The stream he shot, mixed with Leonard's blast. The two reacted and he was sent flying back, unconscious. Leonard stared at his partner in disbelief. "MICK!" Then Leonard was unconscious on the floor.

_Sorry, this one was so short, I wanted to get this up today because tonight's episode make SnowBarry cannon. Also in a week or so, chapter two of "The Sting of the Scorpion" (My other fanfiction.) and a new fanfiction will be uploaded. Also My goal for this fic is 30,000 words. - Bye (P.S. if you have any ideas for original super villans/meta-humans, leave them in a review.)_


End file.
